


Here

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: How did Sousa get his blue shirt? How did he find out about Fitz? He learns more about the team.....
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Here

"Agent Sousa, I think it would be best if you got some rest. You are not doing Daisy any good by not helping yourself." Jemma said, coming up to him. She had always admired Daniel Sousa so when he yelled at her earlier she had been very hurt. But she understood. She always had to understand. It was her job.

"I'm good thanks." He didn't look at her.

"I brought you some fresh clothes and food. Go shower and rest. She'll still be here."

"I said that I'm fine. Are you that dumb of a scientist?" He snapped.

"I'm not dumb Sir. I have two PhDs. I am also the doctor of this ship and you will do as I order. You are only snapping because you are tired, dehydrated, and hungry. You also smell like a farm. Now take these, go to the bathroom, take weight of that leg, and rest for at least 3 hours. Understand?" She demanded. He nodded mutely.

"I apologize. I'll go do that." He left. And Jemma worked in the lab for a couple hours, checking on Daisy once in awhile. Until a photo got her attention.

It was of her and Fitz. It was after their wedding and Mack snapped a picture sneakily. They were wrapped in each other's embrace, holding on tightly. It was times like these that she missed Fitz the most. He was on her mind constantly. Whenever Deke laughed, whenever someone mentioned him, every time she looked at her ring she could feel him wrap his arms around her and kiss her sweetly. Him whispering jokes in her ear. She put a hand on her shoulder where his should be, the weight of it there yet not.

"Agent Simmons?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts. Sousa.

"Oh hello there. Do you need something?" She went back into doctor mode.

"Yeah, I wanted to say thank you but to also ask. Who's are these? They don't look like Mack or Deke's or Coulson's." He was confused.

"Those are Fitz's." She replied solemnly. Remembering why she had them in the first place. To sleep. She needed at least a part of him with her.

"Who's Fitz?" He asked.

"My husband. He's another member of our team. Hopefully you'll get the chance to meet him. He's helping us from afar." She answered.

"You must miss him."

"I do. Very much. But it isn't our first time being separated. At least now it's our choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We've been separated by time and space before."

"Oh so just another Tuesday here."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

And that, my friends, is how Daniel Jordan Sousa became a one shirt king.


End file.
